1. Field of the Invention
The invention, in general, relates to a manually operable stamp of the kind consisting of two sections which may be moved relative to each other between idle and operational states and, more particularly, to a stamp for placing an imprint on a bulging surface.
2. The Prior Art
Conventional stamps sized for carrying in a user's pocket cannot be used without considerable difficulty for placing imprints on bulging or convex surfaces, particularly slippery ones. Such stamps tend to slip on the surfaces leaving unpleasantly smudged or blurred imprints.